


Destiny Reader Inserts

by Mercyara



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 14,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyara/pseuds/Mercyara
Summary: All recent updates are posts taken directly off of my Tumblr!





	1. Rescue

Cayde had never thought this day would come, he had been stuck in the same boring meeting for nearly half the day. Eris had even tossed her rock on his map. Zavala had a habit of bringing up more boring topics to discuss with Ikora and when Cayde attempted to leave they all stared at him which was almost worse than scolding him like a child. Ikora was about to suggest something that would only drag on the meeting for another hour when his favorite hunter showed up. "Ikora, Zavala, mind if I steal Cayde?" Of course they minded they needed him even if they would never admit it. Y/n didn't wait for an answer leading him out of the hall of the guardians as quickly as she could ignoring Zavala's yelling. She may have gotten into some serious trouble but it was worth it. They got settled into a random bar Y/n was talking about her recent hunt with her Titan friend Vax. "Yeah they got what they deserved." Cayde normally would be cracking jokes but he was more occupied with staring at her. It wasn't his fault she was beautiful. "Cayde you okay there?" Her voice managed to pull him out of his daydreaming state. 

"What I'm just enjoying the view." She rolled her eyes. That line used to work on her when they first started dating but its charm had worn off after the first year of being together. Now she was the one that could make his heart beat out of his chest with that smile of hers. "Thanks for that rescue by the way nearly died in that hellhole." Y/n laughed but sighed when she noticed that Vax had messaged her. "Don' tell me you're leaving who else will save me from Zavala!" She kissed his forehead pulling her hood up and over her face. 

"Well you could always come with us."


	2. Bonds

It had been a long time since Y/n had seen the tower. Often away on patrols or missions the titan was used to life beyond the last city and had grown to love it. Whether it was the fact that you always had to be on your toes or the freedom both made her want to stay just a little longer. But reports were stacking up and her ship would run out of fuel one day. She also missed Zavala her companion since the time she took her first breath as a Guardian. "Are we finally heading back to the tower?" Her ghost asked excitedly from somewhere on the ship. Her ghost had a life of his own and she often had to hunt him down when they visited the tower. 

"Yes, I don't think there is anything left for us on Mars." Y/n had done everything possible on that planet even working with a few newer Guardians on tackling the Black Garden. It was certainly a mission that she would remember. "Besides I need to see Zavala before we head out again." Her ghost was at her side as soon as she had mention his name. Her ghost had said that he had feelings for her but it was rare for Guardians to have relationships. Most were to busy to see others unless in a fireteam and even so a Guardian could die at any moment on the field getting attached to others is dangerous. "Hey things aren't like that no matter how much you wish they were." As soon as she had said that they broke orbit and where on their way to the tower. 

"Are you sure it wouldn't hurt to ask." Y/n mentally cringed at the thought of that backfiring on her. That would probably make her stay out on missions. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice when her feet hit the cement floors of the courtyard. The tower was a pleasant change from the loneliness of the wilds. Guardians rushed everywhere to get things done so they could go out in the field again. "Let's go find Zavala." Her ghost was such a fanboy sometimes. 

"But I need to see the speaker first!" Her ghost sighed before trailing after the titan as she made her way through the seas of people. The speaker had told her of a hive threat though she had yet to take care of it and was sure that he had given the mission to another. Y/n was walking up the stairs when she slammed straight into someone. Y/n groaned staring at the sky as her body ached from the impact of falling down the stairs. 

"Y/n are you alright?" Zavala grabbed her hand helping her up. The wound on her side may have reopened from the fall but she would worry about it later. 

"Sort of but I do need to see you. I have more reports to turn in than should be possible." So they headed back people whispering behind their backs. This would turn into a weird rumor soon. 

"So that's how you and dad got together?" Y/n's son asked wonder filling his eyes. She and Zavala had formed their relationship shortly after the crash and her ghost was still smug about it. 

"Yes not very romantic but it was enough for me." The door of her apartment opened and her son got up running to greet his father after several months of being away on a mission. Once again the family was together and there was nothing that could tear them apart.


	3. Chapter 3

The titan groaned as blood dripped down from her shoulder to her knuckles before staining the pristine white floors red. She almost pitied the person that would have to clean up the mess her wound was making but Zavala demanded that she turn in her report as soon as she could. Her ghost had complained and other Guardians had tried to tell her to get her wound checked out but Y/n was stubborn it ran in her blood. "Oryx may be removed from the throne but there will still be someone who will want to take his plac-" Ikora had gone off on a small rant while speaking with Zavala on their next move to push back the taken on the Dreadnaught. Then she spotted her lover nearly stumbling to the titan vanguard blood coating her armor and most of it wasn't fallen blood. She had froze as her girlfriend gave her one of her dazzling smiles that made the rest of the world fade away but it didn't have the same charm when she was near death. "Y/n get your wounds healed." Ikora's voice had gone up an octave or two when the panic started to set in. But the titan just sent her another smile handing her reports into Zavala who was gazing at her with concern before walking over to Ikora. 

"See I'm fine." The world must have hated her because she tripped landing on her wounded shoulder. Ikora sighed helping her up and nearly dragged her to her own home on the tower. Ikora may not be known for her gentle touch but she knew how to dress and properly treat a wound. Y/n settled down on the kitchen counter and with most of her armor gone she felt so bare. Without her armor she was just Y/n not Lady Y/n the slayer of Oryx. She almost felt purposeless without it, but it was good to just go out into her city and just be her. Nobody would stop her to express their admiration or thanks and some days that's all she really wanted. "Ikora do you ever feel left out?" The vanguard chuckled as she came back from the bathroom hands full of medical supplies that Y/n didn't even know she owned. 

"Sweetheart I'm a vanguard, it's simply not possible for me to be left out of things. Especially when it comes to my guardians." Y/n smiled at the floor nervously then winced in pain when the sting of disinfectant kicked in. "There's something on your mind, you're never skittish around me." Y/n sighed not sure how to phrase what she wanted to say without being flat out blunt but honesty was the only path you could go done sometimes. 

"Does it bother you that I'm never here for you?" Ikora had dreaded talking about this subject because before it had an easier answer. She was the head warlock and the vanguard she would always be busy but could make time for her eventually Y/n would simply have to wait but the tables have turned. Now Y/n was the one who was always away. Zavala was impressed with her work since the destruction of Crota's soul and had sent her off into the wilds more often as time went by. Until she was gone for months at a time tackling tasks for the queen and her vanguard. Then she slayed Oryx and the people called her a hero thus allowing Y/n to gain the title of lady. 

"I'll be honest with you because I know you'd do the same. Yes it does and it doesn't seem fair because you were in the same position that I am now only we knew how to fix that in the end. I never see you anymore and that scare me. Because when you leave I don't know if you're ever coming back again." Silence cover the room like a blanket as the two just stared at each other. Y/n wrapped her arms around Ikora's waist rest her forehead on hers. 

"I'll always come back for you. You're my home Ikora and I go where you go no matter what. If you stay, I stay. If you leave then I will, just let me be by your side." Ikora let one of her rare smiles that only Y/n had seen before kissing her lover passionately. Ikora felt like one of luckiest people alive to have her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a small delay I got sick! Also any requests that you may have are accepted just comment and I will write.


	4. Traveler

The last prison of elders arena had been conquered by Y/n's fireteam that had currently found the beer hidden on the reef. A hunters definition of a party was one that would have you sleeping under a table surrounded by empty glass bottles and people in the same condition as you. Hunters lead the free worriless life that many wanted yet the shackles of duty pulled them back. Y/n was the only warlock in her fireteam of four. Though they were a strange mix nonetheless. Vax was their cranky titan whom was always ready for the next fight and could often be found consulting his Ghost for new plans. While the twin hunters Gale and Elysia were the life of the party and could cheer up anyone that happened to speak with them. Yet never play any sort of card game with them that involves betting. Your glimmer will be theirs. Y/n had conformed to the normal Warlock type that most expected. Studious, sharp, and clever. Though her sarcasm was a trait that she had picked up from her mentor Ikora. "Variks."She greeted passively. 

They had a strange relationship that was in between a romantic one and a business like one. "Y/n." There was a small comfortable pause as she thought for what to say. Yet as she opened her mouth Gale pounced on her back yelling about how she managed to push Vax off the edge of the platform and that he was currently going to murder her. What was sad is that it was completely normal for this to happen Y/n just ignores it. Gale sprinted away laughing as Vax nearly got her before tumbling forwards. 

"Ugh I'm sorry that's unfortunately normal and I have to separate the children before they kill each other." They maneuvered into some sort of strange hug that lasted a little longer than intended before the warlock ran off to go solve another problem. Variks would tell her one day how he felt or now friends would have to do.


	5. Chapter 5

The hivebane returned from the field walking through the halls of the tower with pride. Most people had already heard to her feats and admired her for that strength that made a guardian a guardian. Though once words of her arrival had spread Lord Shaxx had been practically jumping out of his seat ready to go find his busy lover before she had to head off in the wilds on some other new adventure. Yet he restrained holding back the urge to both leave and strangle Cayde. "Aww do you miss your girlfriend?" He asked teasingly from his spot at the war table. Maybe if he just tossed Cayde off the tower just once he won't get in trouble. He just needed to make sure he wouldn't tell Zavala. The silence Cayde was met with only made him more annoying as he pestered him constantly. 

"Cayde don't be so mean." Then there she was hair bouncing slightly as she walked down the stairs faction members and others gazing at her in wonder. Even if she was covered in blood she would always be attractive. Cayde gawked at her slightly as she embraced Shaxx as much as she could with his bulky armor. "I'm sorry I've been gone for so long but you know duty calls." She smiled clearly wanting to kiss him but he only removed his helmet when it was just the two of them. Cayde made a gagging sound but held it together as Y/n turned in her report nearly forgot about it all together as he dragged a helpless warlock into a conversation. "See you later?" Shaxx nodded as she continued on her route to the speaker. Why did he have to fall in love with the most busy guardian known to the traveler. 

A few days later Y/n had vanished a few times only to pop up again with the adorable smile Shaxx had fallen in love with. "I've been looking all over for you." speak of the devil. Shaxx was merely relaxing as most guardians settled down for the night. It was the only time in his busy day that he could rest. He smiled passively the one hand resting on his helmet began to chip orange paint off. HIs other hand rested lightly on her waist as she hugged him from the side staring up at the moon. "The views better when you're there." She commented as he ruffled her hair. These small moments made the waiting for her worth it.


	6. The Deadzone

The world had turned upside down when the last city had fallen. Guardians fled to the outreaches of the solar system but when they regrouped they did it on Titan. Or at least most of them did. Others took this freedom as a chance to live their lives for a short time until they couldn't turn their backs on the war with Ghaul. Y/n was not one such guardian though she hadn't responded to the recall that Zavala sent out yet. She had been busy dealing with matters on Io with Ikora. The history of the Traveler was buried deep within the planet's surface. It had been a challenge but that never stopped her even in the absence of her light. She had never regained full control of the light since she had lost it along with her ghost. Ikora didn't pity her only gave her a job to carry out until she left for good. Y/n was working alongside Ikora when Ikora's ghost started relaying a message for Y/n. It was a message from Zavala stating that she couldn't stay any more Ghaul was tearing guardians to shreds and the Traveler needed it's best warlock out in the front lines. Then there was a long cold silence but Ikora rested a hand on her shoulder to comfort the young guardian. "You can do this Y/n you have regained some light here I have noticed it." it was true the light infested land had given some of her powers yet but she had to be on her toes at all times. The warlock didn't have enough power to resurrect herself yet. 

"I'll get us back the Traveler don't worry." With a smile the guardian raced off to her ship which provided more sorrow than comfort but it was home. "Alright Artemis lets-" She paused the horrid memory of losing her ghost came back to her but she swallowed the pain and continued on plotting a course for the EDZ. When she landed she was horrified. The bodies of fellow guardians and dead ghost shells littered the ground. This was hell on earth but she had to press on. The air crackled with the sound of lightning as rain poured down washing away the dirt from her armor. Shaxx had set up a camp with other titans Y/n would be the only warlock staying for field work instead of healing wounds. Though as she rounded a corner a voice screamed her name. 

"Y/n!" Cayde landed in the middle of a shrub all beaten and battered from battle. 

"That was graceful Cayde." She held back a laugh and started shooting the weight of her handcannon made her almost fell like she was still the guardian that others looked up to instead of being a shell of her former self. The Cabals new shields were a pain but Y/n got the job done. "I thought you were trapped on Nessus?" Y/n asked helping him up. She had missed her lover but would never tell him that. It would only boost his ego. 

"Well sunshine I have my ways." This time she laughed at him. What he was trying to say was that other hunters had to break him out of his beautifully deadly prison. 

"So other guardians got you out while you did nothing." He gasped with mock hurt placing a hand over his heart. 

"No need to shut me down like that." Y/n rolled her eyes and walked on her exo trailing behind her. Though the relationship was weird Y/n wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the requests!


	7. The Hive

The entire room was tense. No one spoke only stared at each other with the same fearful glances. The Vanguard had received word of the Hives newest horror. They could infest guardians sucking all of the light out of them until the only thing that could fill the void was darkness. The hive would then strip them of their humanity only until after are they considered part of the Hive. It was a painful and horrid process that not even the insightful Eris could picture. But she had feared that one such thing could happen one day. Hushed whispers bounced all around as they gazed upon the image of the newest Hive god. A goddess of unlimited power that had shown no mercy towards her fellow guardians. The Queen of the Void was coming and the whole tower was afraid. Eris had known this queen very well enough to say that they were once lovers. Two guardians that reveled in the freedom of their youth even bonding over it yet her headstrong nature is what got her killed. This memory would always burden her. "Eris you know her?" Ikora asked tilting her head in her direction a puzzled but stern look on her face. Eris sighed her eyes cast downwards. How long had it been since she had last spoken about the Huntress? 

"I knew her a very long time ago when she was still a hunter." The words hurt her deeply. It was a shame that such a determined and loyal woman had fallen to such darkness. In its wake, the words had brought up unwanted memories and Eris had to get out of that damn stuffy room. 

"This is stupid." The Huntress stated with the signature roll of her eyes. The shade of her eyes was so beautiful that when ever she met her gaze it took her breath away and made her face turn red. Y/n was stubborn often stuck in her old ways with that normal hunter attitude of shooting everything to win. That mindset would get her killed one day. 

"I know you disagree but we have no choice but to face Crota head on." Y/n frowned blowing some hair out of her face while watching Eris. Eris was ready for the trials ahead, a gun at her side and hopefully her hunter as well. Y/n moved to cup her cheek moving the red strands that had escaped Eris's bun out of the way. 

"You always have a choice Eris." And when the time came she made a choice one that had defined her ever since. Y/n had stayed by her side since the start of the battle until the end. She had fallen behind to assist with the extraction of the wounded but was cut off. She screamed for Eris to help her but the only person she had thought about was herself. Eris let her hunter, her Y/n, die. 

"Eris the wounded need our help." The redhead was silent her green eyes focused on the thralls ahead. It was true warlocks and the few Titans that had followed them were badly wounded. Not many of them would make the trip home. Y/n had a heart of gold and she knew that she would sacrfice everything to help them so she let her wander off slaying the remaining hive that stood in her way. Watching her fight was always a fun thing to do. Y/n had a way of fighting like she was dancing. All the flips, spins, and turns contributed to this deadly tango of blades meeting flesh or bone. Her deep royal blue cloak fluttered the golden stars glittered in the green fire but then all the lights went out. For a moment it was silent on the bridge to freedom. The light sound of bone chains clinking with the drip drop sound of some strange liquid falling. Then the scream ripped through the air as a Titan flew off the bridge the sharp crunch of bones hitting the stone wall was deafening. In the darkness, the eyes of thralls appeared one by one until a small army stood in their way. Eris had unconsciously backed up her mind screaming at her to run, to save herself from the impending doom. "Eris I can't see you are you there?" Her question was merely a whisper but the tone was full of fear something she had never heard before. Eris backed up even more not replying. "Eris I'm going to be surrounded can you help me?" There was more urgency in her voice and the volume had increased. When the thralls started running Eris did as well tears running down her face as she tried to block out the screams of pain. 

The floors of the Dreadnaught were cold like its ruler. Eris had driven herself to do this, after all, we must face the consequences of our actions sometime. The Hive let her through into the throne room where the Queen sat upon her throne made out of the bones of her fellow guardians. Those same eyes were still that beautiful color just colder and far darker. Y/n's body was shaped much like a normal human woman except she was covered in bone like armor that defined the shape of her body exaggerating all of the curves. Her hair was far shorter and atop her head was a simple crown. "I expected a fire team of bloodthirsty guardians not the love of my life." the words that would have made her heart flutter were twisted, mocking and she wielded them like weapons. Her posture contained so much confidence that would have been normal if she was less hive and more human. She stood walking to where Eris was rooted in place the blindfold that she would normally wear was gone along with her headdress. She was infested much like her lover just less so. She had grown a third eye and was always crying the black tears forever running down her face as part of her curse. The tears would always be for what she lost that day. Her bright red hair had lost all color fading into a bitter black color. "You are different." She mused the tips of her fingers ghosting along her cheek the claws of her fingernails scratching lightly against her skin. Then she sharply gripped her face the talons pricking the skin of her jaw drawing blood. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." The threat was not one that she wouldn't see coming. Y/n was both a verbal and a physical fighter. An encounter with her, while she had this much power, would end very badly. So Eris took a gamble saying three words that Y/n always did but the ones that she would never return. 

"I love you." Her gaze was burning the grip getting stronger to the point where her jawbone might shatter from the pressure. Then she released her with drawing her hand letting it rest at her side. 

"Then why did you leave me to die?" Her voice contained so many emotions all at once but the only one that she could feel clearly was pain accompanied by suffering. A knight entered and soon exploded the queen glaring at its corpse before returning her gaze to Eris's face. 

"I have no excuse I was scared and very stupid. I thought about myself before you and I should die for it. Just know that I tried getting back to you that's how I got infected before finding the way out of the tunnels." Y/n rested a hand on her face again the touch gave Eris nostalgia. It was just like the time before they attempted to kill Crota. "I thought that you were going to die anyway and that I had no other choice but to leave." Y/n rested her forehead against hers closing her eyes. 

"You always have a choice Eris."


	9. Summer Refuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All new updates will be things that I've posted on my Tumblr.

The gentle summer breeze tousled your hair and made your robes flutter. Nessus has been your refuge after a very complicated mission with your clan. A vacation is rare for a guardian like you and even more rare for your lover who is resting his head in your lap. You sat underneath one of the red-flowered trees and read quietly, Shaxx joining in after he had finished punching all the things that dared disturb you. 

You knew it was unnecessary, but its the thought that counts. Taking your attention away from the trashy romance novel that one of the hunters in your clan stole off of Cayde, you noticed Shaxx was paying an awful lot of attention to your face. Raising your eyebrows you cracked a small smile. “What are you looking at my love?” The breeze disturbed the trees causing their petals to rain down gently, the delicate flowers getting stuck in Shaxx’s dark brown curls. 

“The most beautiful woman ever created.” A light blush colored your cheeks a soft pink and you set your book aside after marking your place. Resting a hand on his cheek you traced the old mostly healed burn that was there and gave him a gentle kiss. The pale burn is a sharp contrast to the rest of his smooth dark skin. “If you would have me, I would spend forever with you.”You smiled brightly.

“I don’t know my love you get rather annoying sometimes.” You said with a little grin while placing teasing kisses everywhere on his face but his lips. Shaxx grabbed your arm and flipped you over so your back was against the grassy floor. You merely laughed at him as he did so. 

“Oh shut up and marry me.”


	10. Luck

“You’re looking very beautiful today.” Cayde says without a second thought as well as a shame as you gazed at him in confusion. You were married to your job and weren’t often very social yet Cayde still felt the need to befriend you or so you thought. 

“Cayde I’m covered in hive blood.” You say while raising your eyebrows. The void chattered away endlessly in your head all the little voices stating their several opinions. Though the one that stood out the most was the one that you thought the most ridiculous. They all said that your Vanguard is hopelessly in love with you. “I doubt that I look nice whatsoever.” 

“You’d look good in anything sugar.” You blinked slowly brain processing what he had just said. Did Cayde really call you sugar? “Say since you beat that giant depression snake on Mars how about we celebrate your victory! Just you, me, and some drinks. “ You smiled a little at the thought of spending time with him. You had so few companions and you valued the ones that you had. 

“I haven’t gone out with a friend in a long time. I’d appreciate it Cayde.” Cayde seemed to deflate at the word friend causing even more confusion for you which made the void laugh at you. Uttering their teases quickly you hushed them as Cayde started to speak. 

“No more like a date,” He said confidently though looking at your confused face made him falter. “If that’s what you want.” You nodded giving him a smile. 

“Sure I’d love that.” Leaving your cape fluttered in the wind though as you left you heard Cayde’s little celebration of his own. 

“Hell yeah! I got a date you shanks!”


	11. Chapter 11

Propped up in the archives of the new tower you flipped through several different records about varying topics on BrayTech. Ana had put you up to the task though you had kindly informed her that a Warlock could do the job better. Yet she shrugged off your words with a bright smile and said that she knew you would get the job done right regardless. So far your notes were filled with info on Rasputin. Ana had an interesting connection with him but you learned not to question the stranger things in your job. “You know I’ve never seen a more miserable Hunter in my life.” Immediately you rolled your eyes out of habit. Though you hardly expressed it you cared for your favorite Exo even when he annoyed you to death. Cayde found a little perch by the stained glass window depicting some famous battle, probably the Twilight Gap. 

He watches you with amusement as you gathered your things and slammed a book shut. Cayde flinched but still seemed unaffected by your small outburst. In reality, you weren’t mad at him the void was and in turn, it acted through you to convey its twisted emotions. The void is attached to each wielder in a very different way. The Warlocks are able to speak with it and learn its intricacies. The Titans have learned from the more stoic voices that teach lessons of strength and survival through suffering. While Nightstalkers they almost hear nothing in the early stages. Then the voices start up. They can be positive and provide assistance in battle yet the voices are a double-edged sword. They will bring you down and say that they only thing that you’ll ever need is it and you will die without it. You have a harder time controlling the voices. “My work keeps me going.” You replied passively as the voices screamed at you for loving another being that wasn’t itself. 

He can not save you.  
Only we can.  
Oh, our little hunter is mad!  
How cute!

You silenced them by digging your hand into your dagger that’s attached to your left hip, probably drawing blood with the action. They whispered for a while but finally became still. The things you do for a little peace and quiet inside your head. The void made you bitter, hateful, and you were angry with yourself for letting it get this way but not even Ikora could understand your fears or sorrows. In fact, no one could, you were the last of the Nightstalkers. You were all alone. “Hey, are you okay?”Cayde had moved from his perch gazing at you with concern. You were drowning in the darkness. 

No one will come for you.  
You will die in the depths of your own mind.

You turned to flee clutching your head in pain. Yet he anchored you to the spot by wrapping his arms around your waist and burying his head into your hair. “Just breath with me.” Spinning around your clutched his body as panic threatened to overwhelm you. Slowly but surely you matched your breathing pattern to his and your heart stopping pounding so quickly and the numbing pain within your head ceased like the voices. “I’ve missed you so much.” Cayde’s fingers brushed up and down the column of your spin in a soothing manner.”We never talk anymore after Tevis.” You sighed as the gentle touches almost put you to sleep. Panic attacks like those are never over that quickly and the sudden change left you exhausted. “I love you.” He whispered his chin resting on the top of your head. You smiled to yourself. 

“I know.”


	12. Sloane Relationship Headcanons

-Your relationship will be stronger than maybe even Traveler itself. There is an unbreakable bond between the two of you that formed on a mission long ago that nearly took you away from here and Sloane can never forget that absolute dread that she felt.   
-Should the two of you fight you two take the anger out on each other in terms of sparring which has led to more intimate moments occasionally. If you can’t physically work it out Sloane has been known to give you the silent treatment as a last resort.   
-Sloane has noticed that you’ve picked up art along with a plethora of different skills during your stays on Titan. As her second in command, you hardly leave the moon though, the Vanguard has been known to call you away for major battles.   
-The hardest part is saying goodbye to you. While you know that she will always be safe Sloane will never truly be sure that you will come back to her. Before you enter your ship she’ll place delicate kisses all over your face the final one on your lips before letting you go.   
\- When she goes with you on missions, however, it’s a far different story. Sloane will drag you onto her ship explaining the mission far too quickly to interpret though you just smile and nod. You two have a maneuver that Cayde showed you from an old film. You would use your void shield to launch her into the air as she threw her hammers. It’s a very useful tactic that she has unoriginally named Shield and has screamed it at you in battle.


	13. Eris Morn Relationship Headcanons

-Eris feels drawn to your naturally calming void energy that covers you like a blanket. The void is something that she is familiar with and uses it to get closer to you.   
-After being trapped on the moon she gets some horrible nightmares of the place and often comes to you for comfort, her arms wrapped tightly around your waist her head in the crook of your neck.   
-Lazy days are most common when it rains. Eris stays in bed with you enjoying the feeling of you tracing endless patterns on her bareback. If you chose to leave she’ll put up a little fight and try to drag you back in but eventually allows you to leave.  
-Sometimes sleep evades her and she loves to listen to you sing or tell her stories. Eris does the same for you through her tales are far more bloody and saddening her calming voice manages to put you to sleep.   
-She is very scared when you finally got off to fight Oryx. She rests her forehead against yours, her hands resting on your cheeks while she quietly begs you not to go. Yet she has to send you off fearing for your life.   
\- During the Red War, the two of you stuck together hunting down a new Hive God that has risen to power. Losing the light brought the two of you closer together know that any second you could die your final death. It taught both of you to enjoy the moments you have with each other until the darkness takes both of you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Requested Prompt Below}
> 
> Could I have some Cayde-6 with an epic hunter who seems like the exact opposite? Like she's kinda clingy with him (maybe to the point of grabbing his cloak and following him like a ducking) and shy with pretty much everyone else, but when she's on a battlefield she's incredible with guns and its vicious in close combat.

-Cayde will notice that you like being around him and finds your silence intriguing but will never push for answers. He simply basks in your attention like a lazy cat would do to the suns rays.   
-You have quite the reputation and it confuses him that your fireteam is wishing him luck though unlike Cayde they have seen you in battle and know that you can have a very quick temper.   
-During the Red War is when he gets to see you fight and it scares him a little. You tore through the Cabal with clear anger your staff shredding through them like a hot knife through butter. The scene nearly gave him flashbacks to a match with Ikora in the Crucible.   
-He knows fully understands why people were so shocked to find that you were with him romantically. Because people have only seen you when you’re strong and he has seen all of your many faces. Yet Cayde’s favorite will always be the one where you have the beautiful smile on your face.


	15. Forging

You opened and closed your new hand, analyzing every part of it intently. The creaking of metal is a new strange sound to you along with the whirring of engines and other mechanisms in your chest. You wondered if you’d ever get used to your new body. Breathing slowly you reached out, hands slowly weaving the void light delicately. You had almost finished your new bow and now that you looked at it the bow resembles the one that your dear friend Tevis had. You certainly missed him, though you haven’t had the time to dwell on that feeling. “I didn’t know you could do that.” Cayde stood in the archway of your little slice of paradise. You enjoyed the gardens that warlocks create to help reflection periods and you adopted an abandoned one as your own. The sweet smell of the flowers floated through the air along with the song of the chimes and the chitters of the birds. 

“It’s very difficult and few can do it though I suppose I am one of kind now.” You had a very calm way of addressing things and that temperament is what made him chose you as his second. “I could teach you.” Your offer made his heart sing at the thought of having you close at his side hidden away from prying eyes. Words failed him as you gazed at him the purple glow of the void light lit up your face and he looked at you as if it was the first time he was seeing you. Cayde’s eyes skimmed over your body unable to take it all in before they got distracted by something else. Cayde noticed that they managed to match the color of your optics to that of your old eyes. He thought that you were beautiful before but now he couldn’t even find the proper words to describe you. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Your face lit up both figuratively and literally. Most peoples light reacted to their emotions so your summoned void energy glowed brighter with your excitement. You gestured to the spot in front of you in the center of the room. He sat down hearing you shift and move closer to him and when your hands slid up his arms to adjust his hands he shivered. Your touch was so gentle and to him, it reflected who you were in a simple touch. While Cayde was excited and loud you were calm and collected. Ikora often said that you mellowed Cayde out a little and she will never know how right she was. You made him feel safe and relaxed. Your void energy flowed through the both of you, connecting the two exos in an endless circle of harmony. You held his hands moving them to shape the little ball of energy that floated between them. 

Eventually, you let him take the reigns shaping the light into whatever he wanted. Your arms wrapped loosely around his waist and your chin rested on his shoulder allowing you to effectively watch him. Cayde could feel your heart beating in your chest from the closeness and he leaned into your embrace his head now in your lap. Gazing up at you he noticed how the stars illuminated your face, the pale moonlight making you look like an angel. Cayde focused on you wishing that he could stay in that moment forever.


	16. Cayde With A Tall Significant Other

-He will sit on top of your shoulders because “he can” and Cayde likes to feel superior. Cayde also often asks you to grab things for him that are too high but every time he asks the object is higher up everytime as if he's challenging you.   
-Cayde loves intimate moments with you whether it’s sex or cuddling he adores the safe feeling that he gets when in your arms. The only thing he dislikes about being in your embrace is when you joking throw him into the air and pretend that you won’t catch him. But his yelps of terror make you laugh every time.  
-When the two of you are bored you’ll set out into the city and sit where people will hardly notice the two of you and spot people creating life stories for them. Another past time for the two of you is mapping out new places when Cayde gets the chance.   
\- In battle, though most of the time you hardly notice, Cayde has used you as a human shield before in order to keep him from dying. Though once you did spot him doing it and threw him into the enemy like a javelin.   
-Cayde is sort of like a cat in a way. If you’re a Sunbreaker he will without a doubt lay on you and simply fall asleep refusing to get up if you ask him.   
-Arguments are common between the two of you due to his remarks and your confrontational titan like nature. They usually end with you hugging him from behind and your face in the crook of his neck murmuring apologies.


	17. Shiro-4 Relationship Headcanons

-Shiro is quite the flirt and loves to make you blush in front of the vanguard. Typically he won’t attempt to distract you from your missions but if he misses you he ignores the voice in his head that’s telling him no.   
-He gets cold surprisingly easy and will leech all the heat from you and you often smack him in return. It only gets worse if you use a solar subclass that naturally makes you warm.   
-If you are an older guardian Shiro looks up to you a lot and highly respects you. While if you’re a newer guardian he probably finds you adorable which is the reason why he’ll pick on you a lot.   
-Cayde will endlessly tease you about him all while being the threating father figure that will end you for dating their child.   
-Large distances have tested your relationship but it survived bringing the two of you closer together. When you get back you jump into his arms and sometimes he fails you carry you falling to the ground with you, laughing all the way.   
-Likes to steal as many kisses as he can before you get him back, it’s a strange little game the two of you created to test each other’s speed and stealth.   
-Shiro takes you on the best dates. Your favorite was one on Nessus where the two of you stargazed with the light of a blood red moon shining down on you. He had held you until the light of a star bathed the world in its warmth.  
-He has wrapped the both of you up in his cloak making the two of you a guardian burrito.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Request Prompt Below}
> 
> Heyo! I just found your blog and I'm so happy I did! I love a lot of your writing and if possible I'd love to request two things. Cayde x male awoken hunter reader with cuddles and the other one Ikora x female awoken titan reader with angst about losing each other while cuddling. Thank you so much and keep doin your amazing writing! ^^

{Cayde-6}

The battle had been rough and taken a lot of life out of you. You still heard the screams of thralls echoing in your ears as you sat on the edge of your side of the bed. Cayde slipped into the other side of the bed warm hands tugging at your hips to pull you back into the bed with him. Once you laid beside him he tossed an arm around your waist the other hand tracing the scars that were littered all over your body. Times like this he was silent purely enjoying the little moments that he got with the hero of the light. Cayde’s hand trailed up to your head running his fingers through your head as you lean in resting your forehead against his. “I love you.” He muttered looking up at you to see that you were smiling down at him. 

“I love you too.” You reply caught him off guard since you were normally very quiet around people, even him. Yet you spoke when it mattered and got an overjoyed Cayde in return. 

{Ikora}

You had returned from a battle beaten and bruised but still standing. Ikora sat behind you patching up a deep gash on your back the had stained the white sheets a dark red. Silence had filled the room and you felt her icy stare on your back that contrasted with the warm sensation of the light that mended the tissues of your skin back together. “I’ve disappointed you.” Ikora didn’t respond continuing to focus on the task at hand before you bled out on her bed. “I did what I had to do. I can gain a few wounds if it means that people are safe.” She internally smiled at your very stereotypical titan like nature. With the affection came the annoyance. You would always be like this and it bothered her to no end. 

“You recklessness endangers everyone around you and has almost jeopardized missions.” You turned to face her though failed to meet her gaze as you stared down at your bandaged hand that rested in your lap. She rested a hand on your cheek. “ I care about you so much.” Ikora pulled you close. “Perhaps more than I should, but I do. Just please try not to die on me or else you’re in trouble.” Your laugh made her smile as you adjusted yourself so you were hugging her waist your head against her shoulder falling into a deep blissful rest.


	19. Planetary Liaisons Relationship Headcanons

{Devrim}

-Devrim has been alone for a very long time and thus finds himself not trusting very many people. So getting him to open up is very difficult, but he notices your determination if you continue to persist.   
-Once you are with him things a very different. Devrim doesn’t actively seek attention from you since he doesn’t want to take up much of your time. When you do get him along things tend to get a little hot and heavy from all that pent-up want.   
-Devrim is a very good listener and loves to hear the many stories of your off-world adventures. Your ghost adores him and has asked him more questions than he’s ever heard in his lifetime.   
-Reunions are very sweet. You run and jump into his arms wrapping your legs around his waist. You pepper kisses all over his face ending with his lips.   
-You have joined him on many hunts throughout the EDZ and never tire of fighting alongside him. Devrim, on the other hand, can’t keep up with you sometimes.

{Sloane}

\- You had captured her attention the day you landed on Titan. Wrapped in the glory of the light she felt drawn to you instantly and tried many things to get in touch with you. When she got a moment with you your compliments made her blush for the first time in a long time.  
-Sloane is a very level-headed and calm lover that solves problems between the two of you rather than not deal with them at all. Her flaw is that she doesn’t tend to listen very often which strains the relationship due to her brashness, but she always finds a way to draw you back in once more.   
-Sloane is a gentle lover at heart, though that tends to change in the bedroom. She adores you and shows that by holding you as often as she can. After highly intimate moments she likes to hug you from behind and press kisses all along your bare shoulder.   
-Sloane has seen many sides of you. While she loves your kindness and natural sweetness your firey side is her favorite. She has witnessed you verbally destroy Cayde with just a few words and it made her genuinely laugh for the longest of time. 

{Asher}

-Asher met you while you were scouting for Ikora. Being among the hidden he had hardly ever heard of you but let’s say you piqued his curiosity. Once he had been informed that he wasn’t to disturb you Asher quickly did the opposite of what was asked of him.   
-You were hardly bothered by his brash questions, sticking to the safe answers while still informing him about you and your life along with your purpose on Io. Asher found that you had a very different way of tackling problems which is one of the main things that he finds attractive about you. You think of things that he would never think of and vise versa, the both of you strangely complete each other.   
-While he’s quick to snap your calm nature tends to save many newer guardians from his wrath. You are always there to defuse the situation and calm him by taking his hand a lacing your fingers together. It tends to make him speechless most of the time.   
-Asher isn’t very big on physical affection but surprisingly loves to praise you whenever he can. Getting compliments from him become more common the longer you are together and he still manages to find something new to praise you on every day.


	20. Searching

The night sky gleamed brightly overhead with the light of millions of stars. The Traveler produced its own gentle glow as it wove parts of itself back together in its own way of healing. Shaxx gazed out over the Last City and he could almost hear you saying your bitterly famous quote, “Nothing good ever lasts.” Yet your iciness had thawed out over the years due to his joy melting it right out from your heart so his light to reside in it. The titan himself is still unsure of how such a thing happened but he enjoyed his little miracle regardless. Soft footsteps approached him and a presence bathed in calming void energy stood at his side. Your arms slide around his waist holding him tightly almost as if you feard that he would disappear before your very eyes. He returned the embrace resting his chin on your head. “How was the hunt?” He heard you sigh deeply shifting slightly in his arms. 

“The same as usual.” You had been searching for your brother for years and the hunt only got worse as the years passed. Shaxx had noticed that the distance had deeply hurt you though he knew that you would never speak about it. “I’m scared Shaxx. What if I don’t find him?” He pulled away to hold your face in his hands, fingers gently stroking the skin of your cheeks. “I don’t want to be all alone again.” A tear escaped and he brushed it away. 

“You are will never be alone because you’re stuck with me forever.” You give him a small smile and a quick kiss. And together the two of you stayed staring at the night sky in each other’s arms till the sun rose again blessing the city with its warm rays.


	21. Zavala and His Wife Headcanons

-The two of you met while planning a strike on a hive nest that had been causing problems on the Moon. The experience brought both of you closer together and he appreciated your insight so much that he made you his second.   
-Despite not remembering very much about your home you both compared cultures and saw how very similar life in the Reef was to life in the Last City.  
-Zavala’s proposal was short but still sweet. He did it in the middle of the Red War while the Tower was under attack. He did promise you a proper wedding however after you said yes while avoiding sniper rounds.   
-After the Red War, you spent most of your time in the field testing your relationship with him as the space distanced the two of but after finding out that you were going to have a child you gave up the wilds for a while.   
-Several months passed and on July first Athena was born, the loud and happy baby taking up most of your time. Zavala absolutely spoiled her behind your back and still believes that you haven’t found out.   
-Athena is a strangely perfect blend of the two of you. She had Zavala’s determination though with it came the clinginess and unwillingness to let go of the rules. Yet she had your compassion for helping others and the desire to learn more about the world around her. Yet she did so within her space that stuck to her rules.   
-Much to Zavala’s disdain she loves Cayde and constantly comes back home with more horrible jokes or strangely interesting stories that Cayde picked up during his many travels as a guardian.   
-You assist Athena with most of her studies when you are available or when she is let into your small corner of the library that has become an office like area for you. Athena has picked up most of your battle strategy skills from simply watching you plan attacks with her father.   
-Athena is far closer to you than her father since he is away dealing with Tower matters as well as Strikes for most of her childhood. Yet she still loves him despite the rocky relationship they have.


	22. Flirting With Lord Shaxx

\- Flirting always catches him off guard and at first his a little annoyed but after seeing that it’s you, he is grateful that his helmet hid his blushing face. In fact, every time he sees you now his face starts to turn red and he gets quite nervously.   
-Shaxx though he won’t admit it loves the attention he receives from you and basks in your attention like a cat would the sun.   
-While it takes a bit of time for him to flirt back with you and enjoys the sight of your blushing face the first time he does. Titans can be quite upfront when it comes to their flirting, Shaxx is a prime example of this.   
-His flirting is very dirty and would probably give Zavala a heart attack if he heard him saying those things.   
-Shaxx can get slightly possessive of your attention. So if you like to flirt with multiple people Shaxx will inform you that he likes you in the same way with many aggressive kisses.


	23. Glass Castle

Water trickled down the walls quickly, dripping down into the pool with silent plops. The sounds of rushing water filled Suraya’s ears as she entered the cave searching for you. Upon reading the message Suraya had been instantly intrigued by your find. After all her years of endless wandering, Suraya had finally learned of a place that was completely foreign to her. She for once was excited to see this place and discover its wonders with you. The path was mostly unused except for the few boot prints that you must have left for her to follow. She had been grateful that she managed to find the time to join you in the wilds where you two had first met. A river rushed beside her as the light at the end of the tunnel shown brightly. Entering the large clearing the breath was taken out of Suraya’s lungs. In the middle of the large grassy opening was what appeared to be some sort glass like building that shined brightly as the suns rays beat down on it. The room had rainbow spots all over the rock walls that moved slightly with the sway of the trees.

“Raya!” your voice broke her out of her trance as you moved around to meet her warm gaze of wonder. She smiled at you resting a hand on your cheek tracing patterns on the skin. Suraya pulled you closer, her hands traveling to your waist where her arms wrapped around you. Kissing you softly she returned the loving gaze that you gave her as your fingers carded through her hair. “Welcome to my little glass castle.” You gestured to the fort like building. A sweet spring breeze came in through the gap in the ceiling that let the light in causing your cloak to flutter, the royal blue fabric glittering from the golden designs that represented the constellations. You took her hand in yours giving her a playful smile before you lead the way down the large hill. Though Suraya had other plans in mind. Grabbing you she pushed you down the hilling laughing until you reached up to grab her taking her down with you. 

She laughed as you sat up with a smile on your face. Suraya’s hair was all over the place several wildflowers woven into it during the fall. Birds sing peacefully as the two of you lay there enjoying each others company before the two of you are torn away from each other again by the shackles of duty. “I love you.” Suraya said her warm brown eyes filled with love. Echoing the words back at her she pulled you closer and the two of you stayed until the last rays of day where all that's left. Though that would never drown out the glow of the ever-dazzling glass castle that the two of you soon would call home.


	24. Ikora With An Insecure Warlock Headcanons

-Ikora is highly puzzled as to why you think that you aren’t as good as others. She didn’t even have to teach you anything and you surpassed the others with ease.   
-Ikora also feels like she’s let you down because she didn’t see it sooner.  
-She is a calming woman and a great listener. Ikora will wait for you to come and speak with her, she would never make you do something that you didn’t want to. The talks are often quite long and she will provide advice here and there but simply listens to you speak most of the time.  
-Ikora supports you with gestures as well. She’ll spend more time with you or find things that she knows that you’ll like.  
\- Ikora will also be far more affectionate towards you since she knows that it makes you feel far better about yourself knowing that you have her to lean on.


	25. Sloane Relationship Headcanons Part Two

-Sloane is a very busy woman. As the ever watchful eye on Titan she won’t have very much time for a lover so she likes those that aren’t clingy and highly independent.   
-Sloane will be attracted to those with a more calming personality to help her cool down after she’s gotten mad. She also appreciates those that listen it makes her feel much better about discussing her emotions.   
-Kissing her feels like something out of Cayde’s golden age romance flicks that he hoards. With the waves crashing below sending water up and the smell of salt in the air its like constantly kissing in the rain.  
-Sloane likes to hear about your past missions so long morning talks in bed will become a common thing for between the two of you.   
-She tends not to trust very easily so there will be things that she isn’t willing to talk about just yet until you are with her for longer periods of time. When she does open up to you it will be a very emotional time for her and she will need to lean on you a few times for support.


	26. Zavala Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Request Prompt Below}
> 
> hey!!! i love your stuff!!! have you got any hc's for Zavala with a warlock who has just come back from a really long mission (like maybe a month or so)? very very fluffy

-Zavala misses you being at his side so when you get back he’s more affectionate than usual and he will be a bit clingy but will give you your space should you ask.   
-He likes to hear you talk about this missions. You tend to not leave out any details whether they be about the beautiful scenery or about you kicking some ass. Zavala has learned to appreciate a Warlock’s awareness and eye for detail.   
-He often finds that when you come back home from a particularly harrowing mission that you will sit down out on the balcony in your shared apartment simply meditating. Zavala doesn’t understand how you can sit still for that many hours without falling asleep even after you told him about the visions.   
-If Zavala doesn’t have time for you then he will make time for you so long as you two get to stay in bed for the whole day watching horrible golden age films that the two of you barely understand.


	27. Lord Shaxx With A Short Significant Other

-You have now become his personal armrest and he tends to abuse his power. Shaxx will hold things above your head all the time to the point where you start hiding the important things so you won’t have to murder him to get your stuff back.  
-When he holds you he “accidentally” picks you up and just walks away with you still in his arm and will simply carry you around the tower as he does in daily duties.   
-Shaxx has to constantly lean down to kiss you but he doesn’t mind very much. Though if he’s in a particularly lazy mood he will just kiss the top of your head holding your face in his hands.   
-If you can see something he has you covered. Shaxx will pick you up and let you rest on his shoulders able to see everything above the crowds.   
-He will tease you if you are a Titan since they are normally quite tall in general. Shaxx finds your shortness very adorable and it’s easily one of his favorite things about you.


	28. Marriage

Suraya had been enjoying the freedom of the wilds for such a long time that it was strange to be back in the place that she once regarded as a prison. Though that wasn’t the most unusual things she had done recently. She had never thought that she would share a bed with anyone other than herself and now she had you, a living breathing legend. “You’re not very stealthy you know.” Sitting on the roof of a building that‘s close to where Ikora is, Suraya swung her legs off the ledge. 

“Well if you wanted someone quieter you shouldn’t have married a Titan.” She chuckled as you sat next to her most of your normal armor gone. You`had been benched in a way. Your ghost couldn’t heal a wound that you had gotten which puzzled Ikora greatly so you required some time to heal. “Did you get tired of us already?” Three weeks after everyone had gotten settled into the new version of the tower you could tell that Suraya was itching to get away. You didn’t blame her you too missed the battlefield greatly and didn’t take sitting around very well. 

“Perhaps.” She said with a little smirk. Suraya leaned kissing you softly. “I missed you and even though you’re here I hardly see you.” You sigh running your fingers through her hair as Suraya moved closer to you snuggling into your side. “Say why don’t we head back to your place for a little, alone time?” She smiled up at you as you stared back meeting her smile with one of your own. “Though you have to carry me.” You groaned laughing at the end. 

“But you’re so heavy!” She pushed you back down onto the concrete roof laughing with you as she rolled on top of you kissing a path up from your neck until she met your lips. “I love you.” She echoed the words pressing her forehead against yours as a cool spring breeze swept through the tower bringing the sent of wildflowers with it. Then for the rest of the evening, Suraya Hawthorn laid there with her Titan watching the sunset in her lovers embrace.


	29. Cayde-6 With A Warlock

-Late nights are common between you two. You are located in the makeshift tower’s library with large stacks of books and papers. You create most of Cayde map’s that he cherishes so very much. Cayde will make you sit on the floor with him which means that you have to move your work just so he can rest his head in your lap but you don’t mind in the end.   
-When he can’t sleep you will read a few chapters out of one of your golden age novels, usually the romance ones but you find that he enjoys the ones that talk about how life was in the golden age.  
-All Exos were once human so Cayde likes to simply feel your skin and try to imagine what it was like to be a human again. He loves to run his fingers through your hair when it’s just the two of you in bed.   
-Likes to listen to you speak no matter what you’re saying he just likes the calming tone of your voice. It always manages to put him to sleep.   
-You have accidentally shocked him while you were studying the ways of the stormcaller. On the other hand, if you are using the Dawnblade subclass he hugs you a lot since you are very warm.  
-Things like tattoos make him wish that he could be a human again. While he could paint designs on they will wash away eventually. Speaking of painting you have drawn several different kinds of scenery on his back while he was sleeping enjoying his shock when he noticed.


	30. Lord Shaxx Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Requested Prompt Below}
> 
> Can we get some Lord Shaxx admiring an awoken warlock from afar but they know he's looking at them? Bonus if they are the first to make a move.

-He thinks that he is being sneaky when it comes to “sort of” stalking you but he can be quite obvious. Shaxx believes that you must have eyes on the back of your head because somehow you always know where he is.   
-Warlocks always know what to say so when you make the first move it’s going to be very smooth and you’ll probably shock him while making him blush badly.  
-Asking him out is a fairly easy task since Shaxx is a straightforward man that wants to be asked in an upfront manner. He’s a man that loves and finds confidence sexy.   
-If you two are still flirting there will be a competition of who can make the other blush the worse while in public. He is very determined to win and you hate losing.   
-Early dates between the two of you are far from awkward, you two hit the crucible to destroy all the kinderguardians.


	31. May We Meet Again

Lying in bed you were wrapped up in the embrace of your lover who’s fingers trailed softly up an down your back carefully avoiding your recent injuries. You shared no words with Shaxx as he told another one of his many battle stories that normally put you to sleep but insomnia-plagued your body this time making sleep a thing of the past. Your stories weren’t nearly as exciting as the tales of a Titan’s battles but in the end, you were the one with the physical scars. You stared at him memorizing every last detail of his face from his soft hair to the shade of his eyes or the feel of his lips. He was truly a work of art and while he was a warrior the man had such a big heart. “Are you still listening.” He asked softly his hand moving across your cheek to through your hair. You mumbled an answer kissing him softly

“I’m trying to savor these moments while I can.” His brows furrowed at your response. “I’m not going to be with you forever. I’ll grow old while you stay as young as the day I met you and eventually die while you live on. Little things like these mean so much to me.” Shaxx kissed your forehead holding you closer as if you’d slip away from him. He too treasured all the times where he was able to be at your side. “Tell me another story?” He chuckled tracing patterns on your back. 

“Alright but I’m not taking out the gory bits for you this time!”

Hundreds of years had passed and Shaxx has seen plenty of things though nothing has ever shaken him as much as your death. But you told him not to worry with that ever bright sweet smile painted on your face as an everlasting sleep called you. “May we meet again.” Had been your final words that still echoed in his mind to this day. He didn’t wallow in sadness, Shaxx knew that you would have never wanted that kind of sad future for him. So he removed himself from the field and began running his version of a guardian training course. The guardians would fight until he was certain that they could handle the darkness. Veteran guardians were welcome in the matches as well though they settled for the more competitive matches. Yet still he was alone and people noticed. Most guardian’s surprisingly had partners. It made the citizens more comfortable, it showed that the immortal protectors weren’t all that different from them, that they were still human after all. Shaxx grew in many ways. He learned patience, though he hardly used that newfound skill. He learned to accept that he can not always protect everyone and everything. But most importantly he learned to heal. 

The new ground under his feet made Shaxx feel more steady as the recently awoken Traveler gleamed overhead. Guardians came and went passing by or speaking with him but none caught his eye. Ikora’s apprentice stopped by to scold him about all the damaged frames that she had to fix, though Shaxx always thought that you shouldn’t volunteer if you can’t handle it. “Excuse me?” He turned to face this suddenly sweet and soft voice that he has sworn he has heard before. Then he froze. You stood there before him looking as young as the day he had met you. A ghost floating beside you gazing around in awe. “Someone told me to speak to you if I’d like some training.” He sighed that familiar feeling of calm washing over him. He thanked the Traveler silently for giving him a second chance at loving you again and this time hopefully, forever.


	32. Unforgiving

Silence had consumed your room hours ago as the images ran through your mind again. You felt as light as a feather from all the alcohol running through your system at a lightning-fast pace. Your ghost had vanished without saying a word to let you drown in your own sorrow. He knew that you dealt with things either on your own or with Cayde and ever since your last mission you had refused to see him. Thirty-seven good guardians dead because his intel had been false. If you couldn’t even look at him how could you possibly speak to him? During you fell, almost dying from the fall but your ghost brought you back from the brink of death. He said that you may have suffered severe head trauma but he couldn’t tell. First, the images came and went, then the smells and the sounds. They were your golden age memories back from your first life. Your ghost still didn’t believe you when you told him so you left without a word and without a destination in mind. That had been eight hours ago and you enjoyed the isolation. Asher had been among those that had died during the raid. He had been your second as well as a little brother to you his death was shocking. You’re still trying to process that he’s not coming back. Someone knocked on your door and when you did not answer they came in anyways.

“Hey, there pretty lady.” Just the person you didn’t want to see. Cayde was well aware of how mad you were at him he just didn’t know why. You never gave him the report just so he would never know how many lives were lost. Cayde had a tendency to blame himself for things that he couldn’t have prevented though this time you weren’t going to be the one to pick him back up. He had to know what he did. You glared at him ignoring the pain in your head from a migraine that you couldn’t get rid of and your ghost was nowhere near you to help. “You don’t drink.” He paused watching you carefully. He has never faced you when you were truly mad he only watched with pity at whoever had to take such a brutal verbal beatdown. 

“I do now.” Cayde sat in front of you on the edge of your bed as you still sat at the table in the center of the room nursing your beer. He opened his mouth to speak but you silenced him with your question. “Do you know how many were lost?” For the first time ever you had made him speechless. “Thirty-seven, one of which was my second.” 

“I’m sorry.” You looked away from him. 

“No, you’re not you gave the order without thinking. You knew that the intel was shady but you sent us in anyway.” You sigh as silence falls again. Cayde had been doing this for a while but you had lived far longer than him. You knew when there was bad leadership you had seen it with Osiris and you see it now. “I’ve been alive for over hundreds of thousands of years, longer than Ikora and longer than Zavala and never once did they let me down,” You turned to him. “So why did you?” In all of Cayde’s long life, he had never seen you cry once. You had shown him love and passion but never sorrow or despair. Something beyond Asher had to have happened. 

“You’ve changed.” You laughed dryly resting your head in your hands before looking at him again.

“Grief does that to people.” When he reached out you backed away deepening the growing rift between you. “You killed my son.” The first tear of the night made its way down your face.

“I thought Guardians couldn’t have children?” He asked wondering if this son came before your relationship or after. 

“I had him during the golden age along with two other daughters, I had a family before this, a life. Oh yeah, and by the way, I got my memories back.” Your tone was dry and empty showing none of the love that you used to give him all the time. Standing you made your way to the door and before exiting you called to him. “Think on that, lover.”


	33. Cayde-6 With A Shy Hunter

-Cayde likes that your shy since one, it makes you cuter, and two, he looks less like an idiot when attempting to be smooth.   
-He loves how cold you are so he’ll cling to you like some strange monkey and stuck all the coldness from your body. This normally happens during the summer because when winter rolls on in, its reversed.   
-He drags you out of your shared apartment to do social things which he gets yelled at for doing but you can tell that Cayde doesn’t care. Why would he waste a chance to spend time with you?  
-Watching you teach other guardians is funny to him since its far different from his method of teaching, which is to not teach. You tend to favor those of the same subclass as you. The nightstalkers are the hunters that you cannot teach so you send them off to Shaxx’s wife.   
-Cayde likes to hug you more than kiss you, especially if you are taller than him.  
-You visit the reef a lot with him when you can mostly hoping to jog your memory and Cayde likes to learn about your home.


	34. Cayde-6 With An Exo Hunter

-You two are as thick as thieves. You were a guardian before he was so when he joined the ranks of the hunters you sort of stole him from the others that wanted to mentor him. Andal liked you but you could tell he always liked Cayde more.   
-You two are so similar if Cayde wasn’t a man people wouldn’t be able to tell you apart. This means pranks for days. Either on each other or the Vanguard, someone was getting a pie to the face.   
-You and Cayde often head to the farm to practice shooting or just to visit Tyra who never joined everyone else at the tower.   
-Even though both of you love to mess around you know when to get serious unlike Cayde sometimes. There is a reason why you are trusted with the more, delicate matters.   
-He can never beat you at poker which means he’s losing a lot of bets. One time you forced him to wear a tutu to a meeting and tried not to snicker the whole time. Zavala kicked him out while Ikora just facepalmed.   
-You use his cloak as a blanket a lot and if he can’t find it your cloak is now his for the day.  
-His ghost adores you since you keep him safe and from doing stupid things, most of the time.  
-He keeps on trying to make you take the Vanguard bet but you won’t give up the wilds, not even for him.   
-Cayde likes to kiss you a lot so sometimes he just passive-aggressively pressing his forehead against yours.


	35. Red Letters

Your ghost, Minerva, hover over your shoulder suppressing her giggle. “Whatcha doing?” You gasped up surprise as your little light scared you. You pushed her away and continued writing your latest note for Cayde to reply to. Though he wasn’t aware that his favorite warlock was the one sending him the notes that lit up his world you still looked forward to writing them. Cayde had been eyeing this Mrya titan that had been apart of the fireteam that took down the Almighty and you stole his attention right back. While she wasn’t aware that he was brushing her off you certainly did. 

“Minerva it’s rude to eavesdrop on people.” Your ghost snickered as she read what you were writing before you threw an extra pen at her. 

“But you aren’t talking to anyone!” Kicking her out of your room Minerva sighed dramatically before you heard her leaving. She probably went to go bother your hunter friend who was normally apart of your fireteam. Minerva is definitely going to gossip to him about you like she always did. She said she did it because she loves you, in reality, you know Minerva just wants to embarrass you. Finishing the little note you headed off to go give it to Cayde. Night had fallen an hour ago so you knew he was off playing poker or other strange games with his hunters. 

Walking down the stairs on the hangar Amanda was still there fixing up the latest sparrow that required the usual repairs though there was a huge dent in the side of it. She looked up giving you a smile. Amanda knew about your little notes though she kept it to herself and in turn, you got her some rare metals from the mines in the EDZ. “Got another one for him?” You nodded placing it on top of Cayde’s many scout reports. 

“Yes, I can tell that he likes them.” You had a lovestruck smile on your face. You would never tell him up front that you liked him, you were far too shy to do that. Besides you were sure that he didn’t like you very much and the day you stopped Mrya would be back under the spotlight again. Then you were suddenly tackled on your way out. 

“Haha! I got you now!” Cayde intrapped you between his arms casually sitting on you. “Wait a minute, you’re the one who’s been sending me notes Ace?” Cayde nicknamed you Ace because of your aim. You smiled sheepishly at him while dying on the inside. You tried to escape but Cayde is pretty heavy and he was still processing the information that you were the one who had been sending him the little love letters. He held your face in his hands pressing his forehead against yours. You gasped a quietly. You had seen plenty of Exo do this to their lovers. It was their version of a kiss. Cayde started to back away but you pulled him back giving him a kiss of your own. 

“I hate to be the one to ruin this moment but I’m losing feeling in my legs.”Cayde rolled off of you helping you up before kissing you again. “I’m assuming this means that you like me just as much as I like you.”

“Be quiet I’m trying to kiss you!”


	36. Ikora With An Exo

-Ikora worries a lot about you as you get older. Exos tend to forget more as they age and she is scared that one day you’ll forget her.  
-Ikora normally doesn’t initiate things like kisses so you’ll have to start most things but she will come around once she gets used to having someone love her.  
-Ikora loves how warm you are though your hugs are less sweet when its a hot summer day in the last city.   
-Guardians don’t need to sleep or eat nearly as much as citizens do but Exos don’t eat at all and sleeping is a complicated matter, but regardless you stay up late with Ikora as she talks to you about her day.   
-The warlocks are very protective of their vanguard and it always feels like they are watching your every move. It’s sweet but scary.


	37. One More Mission

After the light was lost everyone felt this weight of grief on their shoulders you more so than others. You blamed yourself for the invasion that not even Ikora could predict and your ghost worries for you greatly. He could see the strain that the war was giving you and your health is slipping away. “One more mission today Apollo.” Your ghost groaned immediately mentioning your recent wounds that had been too deep for him to heal with the lack of the light. You were lucky that the farm had been nearby or else he knew that you would have died that day. 

“But you could die!” He protested slightly shaking from the loss of the light. You let him rest in your palm and brought him close to your chest.

“It’ll be okay little light, we can do this!” He sighed before setting a course for the next destination. Hawthorne had left a lot of supplies around after she dropped them to go help the city when Ghaul invaded. She trusted you to get them back to the farm. Yet there had been a setback, the fallen had gotten there before you did. 

“Well, we’ll have to fight them for it, unfortunately. Haven’t they ever heard of a peaceful discussion?” Your ghost didn’t laugh like he used to. Apollo had probably noticed awhile ago that you tend to cover up emotions with bitter sarcasm or dad jokes. The fallen dropped in giving you some free target practice. Your ghost was shaking like a leaf as he hid in the collar of your robes like he always did, hoping that this battle would be over quickly. 

“That was awful.” You sat back at the farm in your makeshift room sealing a wound shut with a burning knife that you had borrowed from a Hunter friend. “Are you sure you know what you are doing.” Apollo hovered by your arm nuzzling it in support. You smiled weakly.

“I’ll be okay it’s not the first time I’ve done this.” You held him in your hand sighing. “Hey don’t worry so much about me I trust you to patch up the little stuff but you have to trust me to fix the big ones.” Apollo mumbled his answer before floating off to do his own thing. That ghost of yours was hardly dependent on you no matter how much he loved you. 

“Guardian are you there?” Ikora’s voice filled the silent room as she spoke to you of a mission that required your “special touch”. What she meant was that she needed a guardian that didn’t care if they died in the field so long as it brought them one step closer to winning the war. Getting your gear you tucked your helmet under your arm you walked out confidently trying to ignore the pain in your side from a freshly cauterized wound. 

“There’s my favorite warlock!” Cayde sang not in his usual spot and Apollo was floating beside him. You raised an eyebrow at your ghost eyeing him suspiciously.

“What have you been up to Apollo.” He let out a nervous laugh before explaining himself.

“Well you see I heard about Ikora’s new mission and with your wound,” His voice trailed off as Cayde stepped in wrapping you up in a hug. 

“Hey I know you want to be a hero and all but I can’t lose you. So no more dangerous missions.” You buried your face into the crook of his neck returning the embrace, almost melting into the hug. “I love you. You know that right?” You smile a little laughing. 

“I love you too you dork.”


	38. Lord Shaxx Marriage Headcanons

-Shaxx is a man of confidence and now that you’re stuck with him forever he will smother you with as many kisses as he can before someone complains.   
-Has stolen you in the middle of a meeting before just because he could and Cayde won’t fight him for you. Cayde loves you, I mean you’re his best friend but he’s not about to get thrown off the tower for you.  
-You have learned to deal with the screaming though he is far quieter now that you two live together and work together. The Crucible has attracted a lot more guardians now that you have calmed down the big guy.  
-Some people are surprised to find that Shaxx is a married man but people know not to mess with him or you will be the one throwing the guardians off of the tower this time.  
-Behind closed door’s he absolutely adores you and honestly, he needs you more than he needs to live.   
-Shaxx is great with children even if they annoy him but when you come home with a little girl in your arms you can tell that he fell in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her. From then on she became your daughter and Shaxx is still trying to teach her how to shoot a gun a while not get killed by you.


End file.
